Mine
by byulxchi
Summary: Seungcheol tidak pernah mengerti apa yang membuat Jisoo si 'hunter' manis itu begitu tidak menyukainya. #cheolsoo Vampire!AU


**MINE**

 **CHOI SEUNGCHEOL**

 **HONG JISOO**

 **RATED : T**

 **warn: cheolsoo woy cheolsoo! yg g demen close ajahh , cerita abal abalan dari penulis yg juga abal, typo berkelana/?**

Jisoo menatap jengah tamu undangan yang hadir pada pesta dansa mewah di mansion keluarga Choi. Sebagai ketua _Hunter_ Tuan Hong beserta keluarga tentu saja wajib hadir untuk menghormati sang pengundang yang notabenenya adalah keluarga Choi penyandang status pureblood atau vampir level A.

Haahh.

Jisoo menghela napas entah yang ke berapa kali- malam ini. Jisoo tak suka , jika bukan karena rayuan Wonwoo, rengekan Hyung-nya serta tatapan penuh sok _puppy eyes_ Ayah-nya,dengan alasan untuk menjaga 'hubungan baik' antara kaum manusia dengan vampir yang sudah terjalin dari berabad abad sebelumnya, Jisoo tak akan sudi berbaur dengan para vampir yang aroma nya membuat Jisoo pusing. Belum lagi hawa keberadaan mereka yang nenimbulkan ketidaknyamanan sendiri bagi Jisoo. Jisoo berjalan menuju sofa di sudut ruangan hanya untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang sejak dua jam lalu diseret oleh Ayah dan Hyungnya untuk dikenalkan kepada tamu undangan yang lain termasuk kepada kaum vampir,tentu saja. Jisoo berani bersumpah bahwa ia melihat setetes liur di sudut bibir seorang vampir level B -yang mempunyai pengendalian diri dibawah level A- ketika Jisoo bertatap muka dengan vampir itu ketika sesi mari-perkenalkan-Hong-Jisoo-yang-manis. _Well_ , dalam perjanjian memang dituliskan bahwa kaum vampir tidak akan pernah memangsa manusia. Sebagai gantinya, kaum vampir hanya akan memangsa hewan atau kalau tidak cukup bisa mengkonsumsi kapsul darah yang telah dibuat khusus untuk megendalikan rasa lapar mereka. Jisoo menempatkan pantatnya di sofa sudut ruangan yang tidak terlalu terekspos. Yah, Hong Jisoo kita ini memang sangat menarik perhatian malam ini, dengan setelan kemeja putih dan jas putih dengan sedikit aksen hitam disekitar kerah serta surai _brunnete_ nya terlihat tampan sekaligus manis.

Haahh.

Jisoo menghela napas (lagi) ketika pesan yang dikirimnya tidak mendapat balasan dari Wonwoo karena sepupunya itu mendadak hilang setelah 'diculik' oleh seorang vampir level B, Kim Mingyu. "Dasar vampir menyebalkan" gerutu Jisoo sambil memijt pangkal hidungnya.

Jisoo beranjak dari duduknya menuju ke lantai dua untuk melarikan diri karena sepertinya acara utama-beradansa dengan pasangan- akan dimulai, terbukti dari makin banyaknya tamu yang berdatangan yang membuat aura vampir semakin kental. Dan disinilah Jisoo sekarang. Berdiri di balkon lantai dua yang menghadap halaman belakang. Tidak mengacuhkan nada nada romantis _Edwin McCain, I'll Be_ yang mengalun lembut dari lantai bawah. Bukan berarti Jisoo tidak menghargai sang tuan rumah karena telah menghilang di tengah acara. Setidaknya Jisoo menikmati beberapa potong pudding _strawberry_ yang telah dihidangkan dan sialnya, sangat lezat. Bisa diakuinya sendiri bahwa satunya satunya hal yang membuat seorang Hong Jisoo yang terkenal kalem ini menjadi sedikit lupa diri adalah segala sesuatu yang berbau _,_ seorang Hong Jisoo adalah _strawberry freak_.

Jisoo menghirup udara malam sebanyak yang ia bisa untuk menghilangkan aroma vampir yang sekarang membuat rasa pusingnya semakin hebat. Lagipula, berada di sini akan menolong Jisoo untuk menghindari sesuatu atau tepatnya seseorang. Alasan paling kuat Jisoo untuk tidak menghadiri pesta dansa ini. Seseorang yang selalu Jisoo sebut sebagai lalat peng-

"Ah, tidak kusangka kau akan melarikan diri ke sini, Tuan Hong"

-ganggu.

Sial!

Kenapa si penggangu itu ada disini!? Jisoo mendengus kasar mencoba untuk tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada taburan bintang diatas sana.

"Ternyata seorang Hong Jisoo yang bisa sepengecut ini" Jisoo mencoba mengabaikan keberadaan Choi Seungcheol dengan aroma vampirnya yang menyengat. Karena Jisoo sedang terlalu malas hanya untuk sekedar perang urat syaraf dengan vampir pureblood menyebalkan ini.

"Hei!, aku berbicara padamu Hong"

Seungcheol mencoba untuk mendapatkan atensi Jisoo.

"Kau berisik!" Jisoo mendelik dan sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya ketika mengetahui Seungcheol telah berada di sampingnya yang beberapa saat lalu masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Jisoo beranjak dua langkah menjauh karena aroma Seungcheol yang terlalu kuat. Meskipun Seungcheol dengan tuksedo hitam dan dasi kupu kupunya terlalu tampan untuk diabaikan. Seungcheol tersenyum miring melihat tingkah menggemaskan Jisoo.

"Aku bisa jauh lebih berisik daripada ini, kau tahu itu Hong"

Seungcheol memamerkan senyum _over greasy_ \- nya disertai dengan _wink flirting_ mematikan yang bahkan membuat Jisoo bergidik.

"Sudahlah Tuan Choi Seungcheol yang terhormat,lebih baik kau mencemaskan tamu undangan di bawah sana yang kemungkinan besar tengah kehilangan pangerannya"

Sungguh, Jisoo sangat ingin menyudahi situasi ini.

"Ah, jadi kau tengah mengkhawatirkan-ku sekarang?" tanya Seungcheol sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Jisoo memutar bola matanya jengah, kenapa makhluk satu ini sangat menyebalkan, sih ?

"Ck,dalam mimpimu Choi" ketus Jisoo yang hanya menghasilkan kekehan menyebalkan dari Seungcheol.

Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah Jisoo yang tiba tiba penglihatannya mengabur dan berkunang kunang. Jisoo mencengkram pagar balkon ketika kepalanya terasa berputar. Jisoo bahkan tidak lagi menggubris ocehan Seungcheol mengenai -mari-kita-sudahi-saja-perang-dingin-diantara-kita yang bahkan Jisoo sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi antara dirinya dan sang pewaris takhta kaum vampir tersebut.

" -jadi Hong Jisoo , bukankah sepasang kekasih terdengar lebih baik dibandingkan musuh yang tidak terlalu musuh untuk menggambarkan hubungan kita-"

"Arghh,," ocehan Seungcheol terputus ketika dilihatnya Jisoo tengah memejamkan mata kucingnya untuk mengalihkan rasa pusing yang mendera. Terlihat jelas bahwa kondisi Hong Jisoo yang manis ini sedang tidak baik baik saja.

"Ah, ternyata sudah mulai bereaksi, tak kusangkan reaksinya akan secepat ini pada dirimu Hong Jisoo" gumam Seungcheol yang semua orang tahu ada rencana keji dibalik senyuman yang lebih mirip seringaian itu. Jisoo tidak ingat telah menkonsumsi sesuatu yang salah sehingga membuat tubuh nya menjadi tidak baik seperti ini.

Tapi, tunggu dulu Jisoo ingat sekarang. _Pudding Strawberry_! Tidak salah lagi,itu pasti pudding Strawberry-nya. _Goddamit_ , Hong Jisoo. Sekarang Jisoo benar benar mengutuki ke-freak-annya terhadap segala sesuatu yang berbau _strawberr_ , sepertinya Jisoo harus melakukan pengampunan dosa setelah ini, karena dirinya sudah terlalu sering mengumpat hari ini.

Dengan sisa kesadaran yang dimilikinya Jisoo beringsut mendekati Seungcheol dengan mata sayu yang menyipit.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan _pudding strawberry_ -nya ?" Jisoo mencengkram kerah jas yang di pakai Seungcheol sambil berteriak di depan wajah tampan Seungcheol meskipun suaranya terdengar seperti anak kucing yang merengek.

"Jawab aku vampir sialan!" Jisoo kembali berteriak ketika Seungcheol tak kunjung bersuara melainkan tetap memasang seringain menyebalkannya. Hei, wajah sok garang Jisoo bukan berarti apa apa baginya. Seungcheol kemudian tergelak dengan wajah tidak berdosa .

"Aku? memang nya aku melakukan apa?" ucap Seungcheol dengan santainya.

"Brengsek! aku tahu ada yang tidak beres dengan puddingnya dan aku yakin ini pasti semua ulahmu!" intonasi suara Jisoo semakin melemah seiring dengan kesadarannya yang mulai menipis. Bahkan Jisoo tidak sadar ketika tubuhnya yang lemah tidak lagi berdiri tegak melainkan sudah bersandar pada dada bidang Seungcheol. Tangan Seungcheol terangkat untuk membelai pipi Jisoo yang memerah membuatnya ingin melahap habis Jisoo sekarang juga.

"Aku? Oh, oke aku hanya melakukan sesuatu untuk melancarkan rencanaku, _little sweety_ ~" Jisoo mendongak kembali menatap Seungcheol dengan mata sayu yang menyipit tajam.

"Kau memang brengsek Choi Seung-" Ucapan Jisoo terpotong ketika satu tangan Seungcheol yang bebas merengkuh pinggang ramping Jisoo mendekat hingga tubuh mungil Jisoo benar benar menempel sempurna di dada bidang Seungcheol. Seungcheol membenamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Jisoo, menghirup aroma memabukkan yang menguar dari tubuh Jisoo. Alarm tanda bahaya memperingatkan Jisoo bahwa posisi seperti ini akan sangat barbahaya untuknya berusaha menjauhkan kepala Seungcheol dari lehernya. Terima kasih kepada _pudding strawberry_ -nya berkat benda sialan itu tubuh Jisoo benar benar tidak dapat mengendalikan tubuhnya yang melemah.

"S-seungcheol j-jangan seperti ini."

Jisoo bergerak gelisah dalam dekapan Seungcheol , menolak rasa geli yang menjalar di , Seungcheol tak dapat menahan rasa hausnya akan aroma Jisoo yang sangat Seungcheol membuka mulutnya, menampakkan taring tajam yang entah sejak kapan muncul.

"Akhh! " Jisoo memekik tertahan ketika sesuatu yang tajam mengoyak kulit rasa panas dan perih secara bersamaan. Tercium bau tembaga darah yang seakan mencadi candu bagi Sheungcheol.

Jisoo berhenti meronta , memberikan ruang yang lebih bagi Seungcheol. _American Mouth, Flightless Bird_ berputar lambat sebagai pengantar Jisoo yang merasakan tubuhnya ringan sebelum menyerah sepenuhnya.

Seungcheol mengangkat kepala, hanya untuk mendapati wajah terlelap Jisoo dalam dekapannya, sebelum menyeringai kecil.

" _Mine"_

* * *

 _Hollaaaa~_

 _newbie here~_

 _aku ga tau ini apaan, cuma sampah yang nekad untuk diaplod huhu_

 _maafkan karna bahasanya weird dan bikin sakit kepala/? *bow_

 _aku apa atuh cuma cheolsoo trash-er/? yang butuh asupan cheolsoo QaQ_

 _yassh, aku emg ngambil vampir vampirannya dari 'vampire knight' anime yg gue suka tapi brengsek. karna ga nikahin kaname ama zero huaaaa /abaikan saja/_

 _oke, semoga kalian ga muntah bacanya gaessss_

 _byeeeee /ngilang/_


End file.
